twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alexa dreamer20/Signs that clearly show you're a Twihard
So I know these are on my user page as well, but I really want you to actually tell me if you find yourself in any of them, so here goes ::: #When it's a sunny day you wonder what would happen if Edward were there. #You find yourself wondering if a new vampire is responsible for a murder. #Every time someone mentions the name of a character in the book you squeal(this includes all characters, not just Edward). #You find yourself angry or not speaking to a friend who dislikes your favorite character. #If you see a picture of a wolf your first thought is Jacob or werewolves. #You keep hoping that one of the characters will dump their canon pairing and marry you instead. #You decide you want a car that is like Alice’s, Jasper’s, or Edward’s. #If you hear someone mention “Forks” you think of a rainy little town. #You write fan fics, rants, and entire stories on Twilight. #Whenever you hear your parents talk about calling a mechanic you think of Jacob. You listen for Twilight related words so much that if someone mentions something that is LIKE something in the book, your mind immediately goes to Twilight. An example of this would be if someone says “Spoons” and you think of “Forks” or if someone says “Edwin” you immediately think of Edward. #You tell your boyfriend he can stop by any night he feels like, but he has to enter through the window. #You want to go cliff diving during a hurricane wind in a hope that Jacob (or another werewolf) will be there to save you. Going cliff diving in La Push gives you extra points. #When you hear thunder, you think of vampires playing baseball. #When someone mentions Romeo and Juliet you only know what it is because of Twilight. #While reading Romeo and Juliet you imagine the Twilight characters rather than the real ones. For instance, Romeo=Edward, Juliet=Bella, Paris=Jacob. #After watching a major league baseball game you find it tame. After all, it’s not nearly so interesting as barely seeing the players. #When you were told you were wrong, you insist that New Moon told you so. #When told New Moon is a fiction book you argue with “But –insert your favorite character’s name here- must be real!” #You only go to school on non-sunny days. #You become a doctor just in case you run into Carlisle in a few years. #You deny ever turning beyond eighteen. You can’t be too old for Edward and Jacob, how terrible! #You spend more effort and time rooting for a character (especially a side character) then you do on activities like reading the books, doing your homework, and taking care of your pets. #On your eighteenth birthday you purposefully cut yourself hoping a vampire will try and attack you (and then of course that you’ll be saved by Edward). #Whenever you hear a song about romance you think of Bella and Edward. Double points if you hear a song about someone not being loved back and think of Jacob. Triple points if you can match every romance song in existence with Twilight in some way or form. #You hugged your twilight book and carried it around with you at school all day, after your best friend finally gave it back! (I threatened her, she had no choice...she didn't finish is, but seriously she had it for a week!!) #Your outside in your backyard practicing soccer at about 9:00 pm and it is pitch black. I mean pitch black, but you're not scared because who cares? If there’s a vampire then, well, thank god, maybe you'll get lucky enough to get bitten and spend the rest of your life like the Cullen’s! So you purposely kick the ball really far near the forest and make sure you're wearing a ton of perfume and r really loud when you get there. #You snuck out in the middle of the night, spoke to at least 10 dark and dangerous looking strangers, and drove your friends motorcycle, just to hear Edwards voice in your head #For the in-school presidential election you wrote 'Carlisle Cullen' on the ballot instead of McCain or Obama. #You make up an imaginary friend(Edward Cullen)because no one else in the school even close to qualifies and maybe that’s why I’ve been getting funny looks lately because I might be talking to my new friend, a.k.a myself. He walks to class with me and he’s really sweet. And his eyes smolder and he’s got a crooked smile. It’s pretty glorious. #When you went to the movie, and your friends got wicked mad at you because you got upset about every little difference between the book and the movie like Bella wearing a green shirt to the Cullen's house instead of blue... #You wrote Edward Cullen n Jacob Black all over the paper your science teacher handed out, instead of notes, and now you are going to fail the test, but you don't even care cause your twilight "Notes" look really pretty hung up in your locker! #You almost attacked a girl for saying 'Edward Cullen sucks and is really creepy' to you, when she hasn't even read the books! And you actually growled at her!(It was slightly embarrassing after, but NO ONE insults Edward when I'm around) #You suddenly look at every boy in your school and think 'What a Mike Newton!' #You've read the books at least ten times #You cried when your best friend finally persuaded you to lend them your Twilight book #You went to the midnight premiere of the movie and wore a twilight shirt and your pajama bottoms to school the next day #You search the woods once a week for over-sized wolves #You own at least four twilight shirts #Every single sheet of paper in your school books says Jacob black and Edward Cullen on them, with hearts. #You’d never heard of Wuthering Heights before reading Eclipse, but after reading Eclipse you have decided it is one of your favorite books… Before you read it. (Same goes for Romeo and Juliet) #You tried to get your birthday legally changed to August 2nd #Whenever you hear the name Edward you go “What?! Where?!” #You went to the doctor and called him Carlisle #You buy a ‘Cullen car’ just to see if it comes with a free vampire #You watched the fourth Harry Potter movie and cried when ‘Edward’ died #You decided, before reading Breaking Dawn, that if Edward dies you’re heading for Volterra #You can hear Edward in your head #You asked your parents to cancel your Disney vacation and plan a road trip to Forks instead. #You’re walking alone at night and you wish you could get into trouble with some thugs so Edward could save you. #You throw New Moon at the wall when Edward leaves -- no matter how many times you've read it #When you go into a deep depression when you realize you're done with all the Twilight books #When you wear something that says twilight on it all the time #When you pass notes to your friends that say Edward *giggle* or another Cullen name just to make them giggle in class #When your heart starts to pound when you hear the word "vampire" #You go to your doctor and tell him 'your secret is safe with me' #If you actually spent 5 minutes or so reading these just because they had the word Twilight in them.Or because of the title. Category:Blog posts